


Maybe Not

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [46]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Murder Mystery, Possessive Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You are suddenly kidnapped by who knows what and everything seems so strange. The truth is revealed that maybe… you’re not the last of yourself.[Rick x Reader]
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Foxy Grandpa [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Rick narrowed his eyes. The sudden quietness in his garage got to him for whatever reason. Feeling an odd coldness run through him, he pulled out his cell phone while glancing around. Something was completely off here and there was a irk in the back of his mind that kept telling him to call you. When the phone went straight to voicemail – which it never did – Rick slowly lowered the phone from the side of his ear and glared down at it. He was oblivious to Morty making his entrance into the garage.

“H-Hey Rick? What are y-you doing?”

The teenage boy questioned seeing his grandfather acting weirder than usual. Rick glared at his grandson as he held up his phone.

“[N-Name] didn’t answer her phone.”

“Okay so?”

“Okay so?! So she always answers her phone when I-I call Morty! It went straight to voicemail like it was – like it was turned off, also something that never happens!”

“Jeez, okay, calm down Rick! You’re freaking out over probably nothing!”

“Nothing Morty!? Nothing! Jesus fucking Christ!”

Rick put his phone back in his pocket and left the garage through the door that he had opened to go out to his ship that was in the driveway. Morty followed out after his grandpa but made no motion to get in the spacecraft like him, instead prodding questions as he went.

“You know what happened last time you went after her and she – she didn’t want you to!”

“Shut it Morty! God damn! I’m just – I need her for something important!”

Rick lied. He didn’t need her for anything, what he needed was to make sure she was alright. Things just seemed off to him all of a sudden and a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when it came to you. Getting into his ship and flying off toward your house which was across town the whole way there his mind was boggling about different things that could be throwing him off – but none of them he could wrap around concern for you.

Landing in your driveway he walked up to your house and knocked on the door. He waited for a good minute before pulling out his portal gun and putting himself inside the house. He could have done that before of course, but he needed time to think on the way over. The house was a wiry quiet almost like it was empty. Walking around the home Rick looked in each room – living room, dining room, both bathrooms, the kitchen, even your parents room before he made his way upstairs to your room.

Opening your door he found nothing out of the ordinary which threw him off even more. Pulling out his scanner he scanned the room for any in-formalities that he might find about the room. When the scan came back clean he frowned deeply and went upon scanning the rest of the house. After scanning every room and coming up with nothing he had one more place to look; your basement.

Walking down into there Rick quickly noticed that there was no real need for a scan – there had been a struggle down here. Things were over turned and broken. There was what seemed to be blood on the pool table which caused Rick for some slight panic. A quick scan of the blood had him arching his brows almost all the way up to his hairline.

“W-w-what the hell?”

He reread the information and DNA. It was your blood, but it wasn’t. Your DNA in this dimension had a certain strand which was tied into the type of environment. This was your DNA, but the strand was different. There was less carbon in the blood which only meant one thing.

This struggle down here that took place was between a different [Name] from a different dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn’t believe it. One minute you’re doing laundry downstairs and the next you’re in a fight with yourself. In the end you made the other you bleed before you were kidnapped into some other dimension of you. Now you were tied up with rope in some type of fancy looking room. You had no idea where this was but you hardly believed that anything good would be able to come of this.

“Pleeeeease don’t struggle anymore.”

A meek voice came from behind you. Turning your head you seen, well, you. This you, however, seemed younger and a lot more shy. Her hair was deep purple and long. Her hair was loose and flowing. Her bangs barely covered her eyes and she was dressed in an over-sized T-shirt with some dark pants. God damn she screamed your old emo faze.

“What am I doing here?”

You asked – let’s call her Emo – Emo. She glanced down at the floor fidgeting with her hands.

“I-I can’t tell you. Just that I’m glad you’re here.”

She said with a sad smile. You blinked the shock had worn off a while ago seeing several of yourselves coming for you. You were suppose to be the last one of yourself, the last [Name] alive in all the dimensions so what the hell was happening?

“I thought I was the last of my kind.”

“Why? Because you’ve never seen another of yourself before? Y-You’re the one true [Name].”

You sat there for a second. You were the one true – what? Suddenly the doors behind you flung open and you heard several people approach you from behind. Narrowing your eyes you grunted a bit trying to pull at the ropes that were around your wrists trapping you to the chair.

“It won’t work – “

You heard yourself say as another you rounded the corner. There was a total of four others of yourself looking right at you. Your eyes widened wondering just how many more there were.

“I’ve made sure of it. Something my Rick had taught me before he got himself killed.”

This new you seemed to be the leader from what you were able to tell. Just from the standing of the others, she was in control.

“Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?”

“Why tell you when I can just show you?”

Leader you questioned. She wasn’t much different except she had a bunch of tattoos littering her body and her hair was cut into a boyish short style. Turning around to a flat screen tv on the wall it suddenly turned on and your eyes widened.

* * *

Rick was running a wreck in his garage once he got back to the Smith household. He was unable to even think straight not knowing what the hell was actually going on. It wasn’t until Morty appeared back in the garage while his grandfather was throwing shit around and searching for something did the small boy’s eyes widen.

“W-What’s going on?”

Rick didn’t stop his digging as he continued to dig through his things, his back now to Morty.

“S-she’s been kidnapped! And it looks like it was by her own self!”

“W-w-w-what!? H-her own self? But I-I-I thought you said that she was the last of her kind!”

“She’s suppose to be Morty! She’s suppose to be the last [Name] in existence!”

Rick turned to face his grandson, his arms holding some type of device that he placed down on top of his work bench before turning back to it. He took out his scanner and loaded the small data chip into the machine and it came alive. Morty watched with a worried expression not knowing what the machine was suppose to be doing right now in terms of helping find you.

“What are w-we gonna do, Rick!?”

Morty shouted feeling the anxiety bubble in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. [Name] was the only family member that he actually liked and that was saying something. The machine came to a stop and printed off a long sheet of paper that Rick ripped from it. He looked over the information before his eyes narrowed.

“This can’t be right… Th-there’s no way she’s there!”

“Wh-What does it say Rick?”

It says that she’s been taken by someone from the J-675 dimension, but the Rick from there had moved to the Citadel?”

* * *

When the tv ended and turned black your mouth was gaping and your mind felt like it was on fire. Your mouth started twitching as you felt a rush of emotion flood you from what you had watched. It didn’t make any sense, why had this effected you so badly?

“That Rick held us all hostage and used us until his Morty took his chance and saved us all from his torture. “

The Leader spoke up looking straight at you. Your mouth closed, head filling with painful shocks as if trying to recall why that all seemed so familiar to you.

“He was the worst Rick ever. But now he’s dead.”

Emo spoke back up. The other two of yourself had been quiet and listening the whole time not giving much input.

“I don’t understand what that has to do with me!?”

You snapped growing tired of this game that you were all playing. You were growing angry at your hurting head and the fact that you were tied up didn’t help. Leader scoffed and grabbed you roughly by the shoulder making a pain rip through it.

“Stop playing dumb! We watched the whole thing that happened between you and that Rick! He – he did things to you just like he had done to us! The only difference was your Rick and the council jumped in and saved your ass!”

Leader shouted with anger pushing back against your shoulder before releasing you completely. Your eyes widened as you yelled back cussing at the bitch. You didn’t know what the fuck she was talking about let alone why the hell you were here.

“You’re here because **_HE_** wanted us to bring you here!”

“And who the fuck is here and where the fuck is here!?”

“My, my, you sure have grown some balls since the last time I seen you. Well done, C-137 [Name].”

A voice came out from behind you again. You knew that voice. Trying to turn your head around you didn’t have to attempt as he came and stood right beside you.

Standing there to your side was a fancy dressed Morty holding a glass of alcohol. His expression was one that sent chills down your spine. You didn’t like this situation at all.

Where the hell was your Rick?


	3. Chapter 3

You watched closely as this nicely dressed Morty walked around you.

"Nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Am I suppose to know you?"

You questioned more confused rather than annoyed. He brought his glass up to his lips with a smirk, knowing that something had to he going on with you.

"I'm the new Mayor of the Citadel."

"Oh...."

Was all you replied. Something was off. This Morty was different from all the others. And how the hell did a Morty ever make it to be Mayor?

"Ladies, since you've properly met C-137 you can retire. You won't be needed further."

Morty said causing the women to leave. You had so many questions for this Morty your mind was swimming with them.

"I know you must have questions, but first, let's get rid of these shall we? Such barbaric tactics that she can use -- completely unnecessary."

Morty said going back behind you and the bonds dropped from your wrist like nothing. You pulled your arms in front of you and rubbed your wrists with your hands.

"Something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

He smirked but proceeded over to the large oval table you had been sitting at. He went all the way down to the other side and took a seat.

"Now you probably have questions, so I'll answer three of them. I'm on a schedule you know."

Only three questions?

"Why am I here?"

"Because I wanted you here."

You narrowed your eyes if he was going to give answers without context then what was the point? He seemed to notice this and cleared his throat.

"There have been some rule changes with management."

He explained tossing his hand about in the air.

"[Name's] and their Ricks. We all thought they were gone but for one. Well I had some digging done and it seems like last time you were here some of the Rick's tried to have you copied and it almost killed you."

You arched a brow when the fuck did that happen?

"So, since we're in high demand for [Name's] to come back I have made a new law outgrowing the old. Everyone here is equal now and that even includes you, darling."

You felt your stomach do a nasty flip at this Morty calling you darling. It didn't fit right just like with the rest of all of this.

"And that means what?"

"Well, you can marry a Rick and have children if you please. Or just have children, doesn't matter the context -- [Name], look, we believe that the key to being able to properly recreate a [Name] is through their child. DNA that carries both a Rick and [Name's] cells could be the key that were looking for. Understand?"

"So you basically want me to become a breeding cow? Got it."

"My, my, my, the spunk you have... Take it as a simple friendly advice. If you want to do any of that then you're more than welcome to it now -- backlash free."

Your narrowed eyes started to soften. So the child that you and Rick had before that you had given to --

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely."

Morty said swirling his liquor around. His smirk turned into a line before he sat his liquor down.

"Now that those three questions had been answered, you're free to leave."

Morty said as he rose from his chair. You jumped from yours too and looked at him.

"Wait -- "

"Have a good day, C-137."

Before you could even gasp you fell through a portal in the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

With a crash, a bang, and one clang later you had fallen atop of Rick's work bench and rolled onto the floor. Morty screamed from the unexpected appearance from the ceiling. Rick had drawn his portal gun with a quickness prepared to slice the intruder in half if he had to.

"[Name]!?"

Morty screamed. Rick put his portal gun away and helped you up off the floor. He looked you over to make sure that you weren't hurt once satifyed that you were fine Rick released you.

"W-w-what the fuck happened!?"

"I -- I was kidnapped by other dimensions of myself and brought to the Citidel!"

"What!?"

Rick snapped his eyes narrowing. You nodded quickly your hands jolsting out and about while you explained.

"A Morty is in charge now! He said that any rules before are -- "

You stopped quickly recalling Morty. Turning around you seen his startled face. You couldn't possibly bring this up in front of him and Rick seemed to have sensed this.

"Morty leave."

Rick ordered causing Morty to frown.

"What!? But Rick -- "

"I'm fine Morty, please."

You said causing the boy to frown but reluctantly left. Once alone you turned back to Rick and grabbed his arms.

"Rick -- the old rules are gone! We can -- marry or have kids, or do whatever the fuck we want now!"

"W-what?"

"Our child we had, we can bring it back here to our world, we can... all the Morty said was that it wanted some of our kid's DNA to make more of me."

"Wait, what? [Name], you can't be serious? W-w-we can't bring it back! We don't have time and how would we hide a kid from the family!? And using it's DNA to make more of you? T-The fuck type of shit is that!?"

Rick was angry you could tell. He didn't like the idea at all and you knee it was going to be a long shot.

"Rick.... there's more. I was kidnapped by four more of myself."

"I - I know. I found blood from one of your other selves and it was from a different dimension."

Rick pulled out his flask with a quickness and took a huge gulp of it before handing it off to you. Frowning you took it and drank a large gulp yourself. Cringing at the aftertaste of the burn you handed it back to him.

"There's four others of me still alive Rick. This Morty seems to be collecting them for some purpose."

"Yeah well, not mine he's fucking not."

Rick scoffed before pulling you in close to him. His hand in the back of his hair trying to sooth you.

"Rick, they also were acting like there was stuff I should have known, but I didn't -- "

A soft kiss came to the top of your lips. Your whole body tensed before it melted into the action. Pulling away Rick cleared his throat.

"I won't let anything happen to you if that's what you're worried about. A few [Name's] and a -- a fucking Morty aren't going to -- they aren't a big deal."

You exhaled deeply watching as Rick turned back to the mess you had created plummeting from the ceiling. Your eyes turned to the machine like box that must have been what Rick was working on.

"What was that for?"

You questioned watching Rick slide it off into the trash bin beside his desk. He gave a shrug before putting his arm around you.

"N-nothin important now."

He said leading you off toward the kitchen.


End file.
